darkest of them all
by Scottcies2000
Summary: Once upon a time a dark witch fell in love with the most nobel of princes but her once beautiful and kind nature was ripped away from her many years ago can she supress the evil with in and let herself be with him is she truly the darkest of them all
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 taken away

Ravens pov

I smiled as a I walked through the woods I had just been to the market to trade some silk for spices.

I was very happy because today was my birthday and papa had invited everyone in the village to come celebrate with us.

I walked into the village that I had called home for so many years and it was , I knew everything about this place and all the people that have lived here for as long as I can remember.

Thats the thing nothing ever changes here its always the same thing every day and Im sick of it .

I wanted to be free and explore the realms I want to live not just survive.

My father has always been there to support me but I could tell he does not completely agree with my wishes .

I think he's scared he will lose me just like he lost mama.

She died when I was five years old because she got caught between the evil queen and her crusade to kill snow white .

She died for what she believed in she wouldn't back down and im proud of what she did . Even though she wasn't there to raise me she taught to me never to give up that everything was once deemed impossible until someone made it possible.

I finally saw the little cottage at the end of the stream I walked up the pathway leading to the door and then opened it .

I walked straight into the living room which had always been my favorite room expecting to see my papa sitting on his chair next the fire and reading a good book but he wasn't there.

I looked around the room noticing for the first time that the fire was not lit but looked like it had been blown out by the wind.

" papa" I shouted into the house when I got no reply I shouted again while walking into the kitchen .

I screamed once I saw the horror that was before me there lying on the floor dead and covered in blood was my papa.

My knees went weak as I knelt before his limp body that was a few hours ago full of life.

"papa no papa please you said you would never leave me you promised " I said withering as my body racked with sobs.

I covered my father with my body and sobbed with all I had until I heard a faint giggle I looked up to see a figure that I had not seen before in the corner of the room.

The man giggled again and I stood up trying to make myself look fearsome which clearly wasn't working.

" SHOW YOURSELF YOU COWARD DID YOU DO THIS TO HIM DID YOU DO THIS TO MY PAPA" I screeched at the person.

"no need to shout dearie " he said while steping out of the shadows pulling the hood that was covering his face down.

I gasped at what I saw he was horrible his skin was a sickly golden green his teeth were croocked and yellow and his eyes were like black holes empty and hallow.

This man was the definition of a beast from the way he looked right down to the way he acted.

"why did you do this ? Why are you here" I was crying again.

He smiled at me and somehow that was the most scariest part of him the fact that he could act like everything was okay when it wasn't.

The fact that he had just murdered my father in cold blood and he was okay with it .

"I did it for you " he said smiling at me .

" he was holding you back from all the potential you possess" .

I had no Idea what he was talking about what potential could I a small , weak girl from the enchanted forest have .

As if he had read my thoughts he turned to me his eyes gleaming with happines

" he never told you did he he never told you about your heritage" .

I was confused what was he talking about. He smiled at me again and said your special raven I had never been special before average at best.

"that got you interested didn't it dearie" I was fuming with rage I had enough I walked up to him grabbed his throat and pushed him against the wall.

"tell me everything you know" I whispered and tried to sound threating he grabbed my hand and shoved me away from him.

"you want me to tell you what I know okay then but just remember you asked for it".

"Tell me " I interrupted.

" Its not something I can tell you its something I can show you but only if you come with me" he said walking towards the door.

I hesitated to follow him what was he talking about I had no idea but if I didn't follow him I would never know what was there to hold onto I had nothing left now.

"you come with me dearie and you'll find out who you are"that was my breaking point I walked towards him and followed him out the door leaving my fathers body behind leaving everything behind .

Years later

Ravens pov

That was the turning moment that moment changed everything I wasn't that girl anymore no she died a long time ago whatever humanity I had he made sure to rip away from me but that was my choice because that was the day I became the dark ones most trusted follower that was the day I died.

Hope you thought it was okay this is my first fanfiction go easy on me.


	2. revenge

Chapter my revenge.

Ravens pov

I paced back and forth in the tower I had been confined to live in for years now that I had been trapped in because of that bastard.

I wanted my revenge for what he did to me I want him to feel what I felt to know the pain I had went through its the only thing that had kept me alive for this long gave me the courage to keep fighting.

I had spent the last 2 hundred years locked up in this sorry excuse for a dungen a one I couldnt get out of not even with my magic.

There used to be guards that came into my cell and would tourture me everyday but they vanished when the cures hit in a way being alone was much worse it makes some people go mad if I was sane to begin with.

I had a plan a way for me to get my revenge it was risky but what did I have to lose ive been trying to get the right words for a spell I had been working on for the past twent eight years a spell that would take me to where I wanted to go.

I looked down at the book in my hands it was a book full of my own spells I had written many over the years but have never been able to get the wording right.

I sighed "here goes nothing " I said to myself before I began chanting.

in this time and in this space

I ask you to remove me from this place

let me out , set me free let my traitorous wounds mend

let me exact my revenge.

I waited for something to happen anything but nothing did.

Great I thought another falilure of mine . Then the walls started to shake the bars that had kept me prisoner for so long began to crumble to the floor.

The wind was howling and then a blue swirl of light appeared I gasped a portal a wsy out of this hell hole .

I cautiously walked up to it and to be honest I was scared I had no idea where it would take me.

I cant believe myself after all this time of trying to get free and now when the oppertunity presented it self I had the nerve to hesitate.

I could hear him again the last words he ever spoke to me

Flashback

_**300 hundred years ago **_

_**" please dont leave me in here I can't help that im powerful"**_

_**He paced around outside the young girls cell and then looked up at her his eyes extremely cold. **_

_**"its not that your powerful its that I can't control it and neither can you ". **_

_**"please she begged ill try harder ill do better just dont keep me in here I dont want to die" . **_

_**She whimpered sobbing uncontrolably on the floor of her cell. **_

_**"oh I didn't bring you here to die dearie I brought you here to live". **_

_**The girl on the floor looked up at him confusion platered across her face**_

_**"but how". **_

_**"shhh shhh" he interrupted kneeling down in front of her looking at her through the bars that sepperated them. **_

_**"your weak I thought I could make you strong but apparently I was wrong this the only way to make you strong to make you fight back".**_

_**Then he stood up and walked away from her that was the last time she ever saw him. **_

_**End of flashback**_

I gulped and whispered to myself

"im not weak , im not weak im strong " .

I was no longer that pathetic lonely lost girl anymore that had once looked up to him like a second father now I could only trust myself he made sure of that.

He said he did it to make me strong and it had worked I was strong and very soon he was going to see it when I take everything he ever cared about away from him just like he did to me.

He was going to see it when I look into his eyes rip his heart out and crush it and watch the life fade from his eyes .

I would his undoing after all these I would be able to say

" screw you you deserve it " I would kill rumplestiltskin if it was last thing I do.

I lunged into the portal infront of me I would finally have my revenge.

**Dun Dun Dun what will happen will she do it or will she meat someone along the way and reconsider...stay tuned**


End file.
